


Rocking the Horse

by BileBunny



Series: The Wild Side [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Branding, Bridles, Butt Plugs, Creampie, Crying, Demons, Dom/sub, Force-Feeding, Gags, George is a size queen, Hair-pulling, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Kinky, Kissing, Latex, M/M, Magic, Master/Slave, Mind Break, Nipple Piercings, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Spanking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Physical Abuse, Pony Play, Power Bottom, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Riding Crops, Service Top, Sex Toys, Slavery, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Teasing, Torture, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Wetting, Whipping, penis pump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BileBunny/pseuds/BileBunny
Summary: Every King needs a horse.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The Wild Side [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065554
Comments: 139
Kudos: 683





	1. Iron Chains

All Dream felt was pure, unbridled rage as he thrashed against his iron chains.

The years he spent conjuring up his grand scheme of kidnapping King George and holding him ransom for a large sum of money, was thwarted before it had even begun.

He had snuck into the sleeping king’s bedroom, ready to whisk him away from his beloved kingdom. All of a sudden, two guards burst into the room and quickly apprehended him. The king, once awoken by all the commotion, ordered Dream to be sent to the dungeon.

It took four guards to drag the thrashing, kicking, and spitting fugitive to the underground dungeon. Although handcuffed, he proved himself to be quite violent, eventually bending the bars to the cell. Dream was going to use every last bit of his strength to make sure those damned guards took him seriously.

Perhaps they took him a little too seriously...

In his new cell, Dream found his hands bound above his head by a chain looped through the ceiling, and his legs were bound by iron shackles tethered to each side of the room. The worst part however was the heavy iron collar locked around his neck. A thick chain hooked to the O ring of the collar was bound to the concrete wall. 

No matter how much Dream thrashed and fought against the chains, he knew that he could never break them. Still, he didn’t want to show those guards the slightest hint of weakness. He wanted them to fear and quiver at the mere sight of him.

By morning, however, his struggles devolved from violent thrashing and screaming insults to the occasional tug of chains and silently cursing the youthful king and his guards. Eventually, Dream hung his head in silence, trying to relax his aching body.

“Finished with your temper tantrum I see.”

Dream lifted his head and flared his nostrils at the sight of the king standing outside his cell. Dream gave him a hateful glare as he stepped inside of his cell, and admired the sight of the captured criminal.

“My guards said that you were making quite the ruckus down here, even with all of your limbs tied.”

Dream gave him nothing but stern silence.

“Hmm. Aren’t you awfully handsome?” George said as he reached out to pet his prisoner’s tangled dirty blonde hair.

Although securely bound, Dream still yielded one weapon: His teeth.  
As the king’s hand came closer to his face, Dream snapped his mouth open and attempted to bite down as hard as he could. 

Before he could, however, Dream felt a silicone ball gag being shoved into his mouth and secured around his head with leather straps.

George chuckled as he noticed his prisoner’s confusion evolve into fuming anger as he was gagged. The chains rattled as Dream began to pull at them once more.

“MMMF MMMFFF!” Dream yelled through the gag.

“Oh, now you wanna talk?” George mockingly asked as he pulled out a dagger. 

Dream closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself to have his throat slit. He opened his eyes in confusion when he heard the sound of ripping fabric.

“I have to say, you are quite overdressed for the occasion.” George said as the blade cut into the hem of Dream’s hoodie.”

“Here, let me help.”

In one quick motion, Dream’s hoodie was completely cut off. Dream shivered as the cold air hit his now bare chest. George didn’t stop there though.

George kneeled down and soon began cutting at the waistband of Dream’s denim pants. As much as Dream wanted to knee the smaller man right in the nose, he knew he would risk cutting himself if he did. It took a while, but eventually, he managed to cut off the dark wash jeans.

Dream’s cheeks glowed pink in embarrassment as he was left in nothing but his bright green knickers. The humiliation was amplified by the young king’s stares as he inspected his practically naked body. 

“Good posture, lean, tall…”

Dream was confused. He thought for sure that the king was going to execute him. Why was he inspecting his body? 

“Hmm, You seem to have a nice sturdy body. I just need to check one more thing.”

Dream’s face flushed an even deeper red as George pulled at the waistband of his green boxers and stared at his sizable cock.

“HMMF?!”  
A wide, childlike smile spread across George’s face before he released the waistband, letting it snap back to Dream’s waist.

“You will do.” George said before patting the dirty blonde on the head.

Dream tilted his head.

George chuckled as he noticed the look of confusion on his prisoner’s face.

“Oh silly me, I forgot to tell you about my plan!”

Dream continued to stare, waiting for an explanation to all this.

“Ever since I was young, I’ve always wanted a horse. Unfortunately, around here horses are practically extinct thanks to those damned leatherworkers.”

Dream was more confused than ever. What the hell did any of this have to do with him?

“So I figured if I can’t find a horse, then I’ll just make one."


	2. Horse shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George gets his horse some snazzy new shoes.

Dream was left in the dark, both literally and figuratively. 

The king left his prisoner alone in his dim cell, nothing to keep him company but his thoughts.

“...if I can’t find a horse, then I’ll just make one." 

What did that mean? The king wanted to make a horse? How the hell was he going to do that? Once again, what did any of this have to do with him?

He would have pondered this longer, but Dream currently had a problem. 

Not the “he was chained up in a dungeon, waiting for an unknown fate” problem, although that was still a pretty big one.

The current problem was that he had to piss…

Dream had begun to panic when he felt the pressure building in his bladder. Being completely immobilized, he had nothing to distract himself from his growing desperation. All he could do was put all of his concentration into not pissing himself, something that he was unfortunately not good at…

Dream hung his head in shame and defeat as he finally lost the battle against his bursting bladder. The sound of loud dripping echoed throughout the dungeon as a steady stream of warm piss flowed out of his urethra. Dream squirmed in discomfort as the piss soaked into his boxers began to turn cold. 

His face flushed completely red when he heard the sound of familiar laughter from outside his cell.

“AHAH OHOH MYMY GOHOD!” 

Dream grumbled from behind his gag, wanting to do nothing more than bury his face in his hands, but that wasn’t an option.

“Awww, did the big bad outlaw go pee-pee in his panties?” 

“Well, I’m tied up, what the fuck was I suppose to?!” Dream though angrily as George mocked him. 

George slammed a large bag on the ground before walking up to the humiliated and uncomfortable man.

“Would you like me to get you out of those pissy panties before I show you your gifts?”

Dream groaned.

“I’ll take that as a yes” 

George unlocked the shackles on Dream’s ankles and pulled off his soaked boxers, leaving the man completely exposed. 

Dream’s face flushed an even deeper red as George gave a quick nuzzle to his soft member.

“Hmm, hung like a horse. Just the way I like ‘em~” 

George stood up and admired Dream’s flustered expression, before taking the gag out of his mouth.

Dream took a deep breath of fresh air, grateful to finally have his mouth untied

Meanwhile, George pulled two large, clunky looking items from his bag. It took Dream a few seconds to process what the hell he was looking at. They looked to be black thigh-high latex boots, but with a strange addition. At the bottom of the shoes were silver hooves

“I got these beautiful pony boots, just for you darling! They were pricey, but anything for my prized stallion!”

“... if I can’t find a horse, then I’ll just make one.”

Dream’s eyes widened in horror when he finally realized.

George was going to make a horse...out of him…

“Y-You’re not serious...are you?” Dream recently asked, not wanting to believe it. 

“Oh, I’m 100% serious my little pony.”

George said as he brought the torture devices closer to Dream’s kicking feet. 

It took some time and a lot of force, but eventually, George managed to put the shoes on his horsie. 

The shoes were horribly uncomfortable. They were heavy and forced Dream to stand on his tiptoes. His feet wobbled as he tried to get used to standing without his heels touching the floor. Walking in these was going to be a bitch…

“Next…”

“There’s fucking more?!” Dream exclaimed, still trying to maintain his balance. 

“Of course there’s more. You don’t look like a horsie quite yet.”

George said as he pulled out the next item. 

It was two leather gloves with horseshoes embedded on the bottom. George quickly strapped them on Dream’s bound hands, rendering his fingers and hands completely useless.

Dream grumbled.

“The last item, I promise. After this, we can have some fun!”

“Hmf, I wonder what that is…” Dream mumbled as George rustled around in the bag until he pulled out a buttplug with a blonde horsetail attached to the base. 

Dream instinctively clenched at the sight of it…

“No.”

“Come on, baby. It’s not even that big!” 

“Of course it doesn’t look big to you, slut!”

George gave the plug a quick lick before he walked behind his horsie. 

“As long as you don’t clench it won’t hurt that much.” He said as he pressed the plug against Dream’s tense entrance. 

“But if you want it to be painful, then be my guest.”

Dream clenched his teeth in pain as the large plug invaded his ass. Once it was in, he felt the horsetail tickle at his legs and thighs. 

George beamed with pride at the sight of his handsome stallion. 

“How about you neigh for me, horsie?”

Dream was fuming with anger at this point.

“They’ll never find you’re body…”

“Hmm, I’m not sure about that. My guards are pretty good detectives.”

Dream closed his eyes and screamed. Internally.

He screamed for a very long time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I will be using the "hung like a horse" joke a lot. Sorry.


	3. The Stables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George shows his horse his new home!

After George had unhooked the heavy chains that bound Dream’s limbs, he attached a leash to the O ring of his collar. He pulled on it, urging his horse to move, but he stayed put.

“Come on, Dreamie. Do you really want to stay in the cold dungeon all alone?” George asked before giving the leash another tug.

“I’d rather rot down here than be your horse!”

George sighed at Dream’s stubbornness, before reaching into his bag and pulling out a faux leather riding crop. 

Dream gasped in pain as George gave a quick, hard swat across his cheeks.

“I didn’t want to do this, but you’re making me, Dreamie.” George said before landing another hard swat on the back of his thighs.

“Gallop lively now!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dream tried to ignore the glares and catcalls he got from the guards as he was led naked through the castle hallways. They broke out in laughter when Dream began to stumble thanks to the pony shoes forcing him to walk on his toes.

“Not so high and mighty now are you, fugitive.” Said the cat hybrid guard, snickering at him.

As much as Dream wanted to pull at the leash and punt the cat man in the face, he knew that it wasn’t a good idea. Sure he would get a few seconds of satisfaction, but then the king and the rest of the surrounding guards would quickly apprehend him. He also didn’t want to be beaten with the riding crop in front of the guards. He was already humiliated the way it was. 

The walk of shame was finally concluded when they reached a door leading outside. 

Dream was blinded by the harsh sunlight, his eyes sensitive from having spent hours in a dark dungeon. Once his eyes finally adjusted he could finally make out what was in front of him. It was a small barn surround by a tall chain-link fence. 

As George unlocked the padlock from the fork latch and flicked it open, Dream began to pull the leash once more, although a quick swat at his ass got him moving. 

George took him into the barn, where there were several empty iron horse stables filled with hay bedding. George pushed Dream into one, quickly latching it shut and locking him in with a heavy padlock.

George gushed at his pony from the outside of his stable.

“Oooo I’m so excited to prepare you for the fall!”

“What’s happening in the fall” Dream asked suspiciously.

“Ohoho! I completely forgot to tell you, Dreamie! In the fall, the kingdom has this huge festival where we celebrate the end of the harvest season. It’s basically a celebration of prosperity. I, of course, will be making an appearance like every year, but this year, it’ll be different!”

“Get on with it already!” Dream yelled, growing annoyed with George’s ramblings about some stupid festival.

“This year, I’ll be making an appearance at the festival being pulled in a cart by my beautiful stallion!”

Dream’s eyes widened in horror.

“No…” 

“Oh don’t be nervous, Dreamie. We’ll have plenty of time to train and practice. By the fall. You’ll be a pro at pulling carts!”

No this couldn’t be happening. Dream’s nightmare was growing worse by the minute. First, he was being turned into a horse by this freaky king, and now he was going to be publicly humiliated in front of the whole kingdom. 

“No way in hell am I doing that! I’m not your fucking horse!” Dream yelled angrily, pulling at the iron bars of the stable.

George didn’t even flinch. He merely gave Dream an exaggerated pout.

“We’re going to have to work on that little attitude of you, aren’t we.” He teased in a baby voice before he began to walk away.

“Hey! You come back here! Don’t you dare leave me here, you pervert!” Dream screamed kicking at the iron door of his stall. 

“Aww, don’t worry Dreamie! Your master will be back soon! He just has to get some more “tools” and then we can begin training. While I’m gone, just familiarize yourself with your new home!”

That’s all George said before slamming the barn door shut, leaving Dream all alone in his tiny stable.  
Dream let out an exasperated sigh before he began to look around the stable. It had thick beddings of hay, a trough of water, and an empty bucket.

Dream grimaced as he realized the bucket’s intended purpose.

“I have to get out of here…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter. I'm currently experiencing a severe case of writer's block...
> 
> I really need some ideas...


	4. Horseback Riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George rides his Stallion.

Dream sat on the hay bedding, giving his aching feet some relief. As much as he would have loved to rip the tortuous boots off, the leather hoof-shaped gloves made that impossible. They made doing anything with hands impossible. 

His eyes flickered over to the barn door as heard it swing open. He silently hoped it was somebody who came to save him….

“I’m back my beautiful horsey!” 

As if he could be so lucky…

“And I have so many gifts for you!” George exclaimed happily as walked over to Dream’s stable, unlocking it.

God Dream wanted nothing more than to slap that fucking smile off the smaller male’s face. 

“Follow me outside, Dreamie. We’re going to start some basic training!”

“Oh, Yipee!” Dream said sarcastically as he followed the boy outside.

The sensation of the sun on Dream’s practically naked body felt strange, especially below his beltline, as those body parts had almost never seen the sun. It wasn’t that Dream was ashamed or insecure of his body, but not wearing clothes made him feel exposed and vulnerable. That was a feeling that he did not like one bit. 

“First things first, get down on your hands and knees, Dreamie.” George commanded.

Dream almost laughed in his face before giving the king a firm “No.” 

“I’m not going to ask again, stallion. Get down on your hands and knees right now!”

Dream merely scoffed at him. There was no way he was going on his hands and knees like a fucking animal. There was no way he could make him-

“AAAAGHH” Dream screamed as he a strong electrical shock on his lower back. It was so powerful that it immediately made him drop to his knees.

He felt a weight as something straddled his back and no doubt it was George, but he was still too stunned to be able to buck him off. 

“Ah, I knew this would come in handy!” George said, patting his stallion’s hair. 

Dream felt hard and cold something being shoved mouth, but before he could spit it out, it was firmly locked around his head.   
“HMMF! HMMMMMMF!” Dream tried to yell through the hard metal wedged between his teeth, drool dripping down the side of his jaw as he did. 

“I’m sorry, Dreamie. I know the bridle isn’t too comfortable, but I promise you’ll get used to it...eventually.” 

Dream let out a frustrated yell before attempting to stand up and throw George off his back. 

“HMMMF!” Dream yelled out in pain as he felt a sharp pain explode onto his rump.

“Down, Horsey!” George commanded, striking his stallion with the riding crop once more, making Dream scream.

“Let’s go over the rules before we start. When I say “go”, you go. When I pull at the left reign, you go left. When I pull at the right reign, you go right, When I pull both, you will stop. Understand, you stupid Whoresie?”

Sure, the instructions were as simple as they get, but that didn’t make the humiliation any easier. When George commanded him to go, Dream was still unwilling to move.

“Move, Stallion!” George yelled as he brought the riding crop down hard onto Dream’s already aching rump.

Dream felt tears welling up in his eyes, the pain in his rear becoming too much. However, he didn’t dare let them spill. Instead, he slammed his eyes shut, grit his teeth, and reluctantly crawled forward.

George hummed in approval, patting Dream on his side. 

“Good boy.”

Dream blushed at the praise as he was directed around in circles by the man on his back. As deeming as the back riding was, Dream was at least grateful that George wasn’t a very heavy man. It also helped that Dream had a decent amount of muscle and strength, built up from years of vigorous exercise and skillful parkour. 

Dream slowed down slightly when he felt George grinding on his back, and letting out quiet moans.

“HMMF!” Dream flinched when he felt the riding crop kiss his red behind once more. It urged him to pick up the pace again.

“I didn’t tell you to stop, Whoresie!” George scolded, rubbing his aroused crotch even harder on his stallion’s back.

“Oh, s-shit~ I can’t wait to ride you properly, stallion. I can’t wait to have your horsecock buried deep in my guts~”

As much as he didn’t want to, Dream couldn’t help but be slightly aroused by what was happening to him. His body betrayed him as his cock became half-erect, and his face flushed a deep red.

He let out another cry of pain as George brought the damned riding crop down on his ass again.

“Faster, stallion!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this. I had to watch a lot of pony play porn for inspiration...
> 
> I'd also like the thank the people in the comments who left suggestions. It really gives me more confidence that I'm giving you guys the content that you want. Keep em' coming. It makes my day reading them!


	5. A Wild Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George rides his stallion. He rides him good...

George pulled at the reins of the bridle directing Dream to come to a stop. Dream’s hands and knees threatened to give out from exhaustion. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt George get off his back. 

“That’s a good horsey~” George cooed as his hands reached down to stroke the exhausted man’s half-hard member. He gasped at the sudden affection.

George pulled back at the reigns with one hand, while undoing his pants with the other.

“On your back, stallion.” George commanded.

Sweat was running down Dream’s forehead and he bit his lip, trying to hold back a moan as George stroked his aching dick. 

“Nnnn. N-No.”

George walked around to Dream’s front and with a surprising amount of strength, push the man down on his back.

“Oh quit with the “I’m all high and mighty” act and let me ride you, horsey!” George demanded, squeezing Dream’s hot and angry erection. 

“You obviously want it.” George mewled seductively as placed the tip of Dream’s penis to tease at his eager hole. He shivered when he felt his hole wet with Dream’s slick precum. 

“See? I haven’t even saddled you up yet, and you’re already leaking.”

Dream let out a long, throaty groan as George fully seated himself on Dream’s tall, aching rod. George’s arms wrapped around Dream’s neck, biting at his neck as he bounced up and down on his stallions long and girthy cock. He moaned in pleasure as the stallion began to buck his hips, drool running down his chin from the bit jammed in his mouth.

“Aww, look at you! Drooling and bucking like the dumb animal you are!” 

Dream’s teeth pressed against the hard metal as he clenched his teeth in anger at the degrading comment. He wanted to fight and buck the smaller man off of him, but he couldn’t. Oh God, it felt too fucking good. 

The king bounced himself harder and faster, causing the pent-up stallion to roll his green, bloodshot eyes back in pure ecstasy as his orgasm hit him harder than a powerful riptide. His body went limp, twitching as his thick batter coated the king’s insides.

George paused when he felt his stallion empty his heavy load inside of him.

“Hmm. Already?”

“HHmHmmmmm~” Dream moaned in response.

“God, I knew you were a horny animal, but really? I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone cream themselves so quickly.” He said, a hint of disappointment in his voice. He had not expected his stallion to finish so quickly, but it wasn’t going to cut his fun short.

He starting riding Dream again, only more vigorously this time.

“How rude of you, horsey!” George scolded, pulling at the O ring attached to Dream’s collar.

“Don’t you know royalty comes first?”

Dream started to moan and groan again, only not out of pleasure, but pain and discomfort as he was overstimulated.

“Stoffff….pfeeease” He whined through the bit, tears running down his flushed face.

“Now don’t be greedy, Dreamie. I need to be satisfied as well.”

As George moaned in pleasure, his stallion moaned in pain as he was thoroughly milked of all his fluids.

George let out a high pitched cry of pure pleasure as he came, his milky cum spilling all over Dream’s belly. Dream’s mouth hung open, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He let out an occasional twitch as George’s hole flexed around his thoroughly used and abused member.

“OOhhhhooohhh YEEESsssss~” George cried out as he squeezed Dream’s broad shoulders.

“Oh, I’m definitely keeping you, baby.” He whispered in Dream’s ear, possessively 

“We are going to have to work on that stamina of yours…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you're enjoying the story so far, especially since we've gotten to the icky sticky part.
> 
> I also want to let you guys know that I will be taking a brief break from this story (Like a week or so.) I just been feeling a little burnt out from writing smut and I want to focus on my other story, Life on Mars, at the moment.


	6. Golden Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stallion as beautiful as Dream deserves the best jewelry.

Dream laid on the hay bedding in his stable, his knees were drawn up to his chest and arms crossed. Although it was the summer season when the sun set it got rather cold in the barn. Being nude didn’t help this at all. He shivered and his teeth chattered slightly. 

It took a while, but eventually, he was able to fall asleep. He dreamed of escaping, grabbing that snobby tyrant by the hair, and making him lick the fucking ground. No, no, no...that was too nice. He needed to make sure George felt the same pain and humiliation he did. He would stick a giant furry buttplug in his ass, make him bark, do tricks, and spank him whenever he disobeyed.

His pleasant dream of sweet revenge was rudely interrupted by someone unlocking his stable door. 

“Nap times over, you stupid horse.” He heard a deep voice say.

Dream let out a sleepy moan before closing his eyes again, choosing to ignore the man. He let out a loud shriek when he felt a sharp pain in his side. 

“AAAAHHH!”

“Get up now, you worthless pony!” The voice commanded.

“Because I won’t hesitate to drag you out myself!”

The whip was enough to snap Dream wide awake and make him scramble to his feet.

The man watched with slight amusement as Dream struggled to balance himself in the pony shoes.

When Dream got a good look at the man, he recognized him as one of George’s loyal guards. Was Sapnap his name? Honestly, he didn't really care. All he knew was that he fucking hated him and he was going to piss him off as much as possible. 

“The king is too busy to stop by today, so me and Antfrost will be tending to you today.”

Dream looked over and saw the cat hybrid guard looking smugly at him. He had a small messenger bag across his chest. 

While he was distracted, Sapnap attached a thick leash to his collar and began to pull at it.

“Let’s go, Stallion. Don’t make us whip you again.” Antfrost threatened, which got Dream stubbornly moving. 

Once they reached the outside, Sapnap pushed the enslaved man to his knees and shackled his hands behind his back.

“H-Hey!” Dream shouted, fighting the restraints.

Antfrost pulled a small box out of his bag, and opened it, revealing the contents to the stallion.

Inside were two large golden rings, a matching gold chain, and a rather large and thick needle.

“The king was generous enough to buy you the finest jewelry money could buy.” Antfrost said before taking an alcohol wipe out of his bag and wiping both of Dream’s hardened nipples, making him shiver. 

Antfrost then picked up the needle, and Dream’s eyes widened in horror as he realized what was about to happen. He began to thrash and struggle, making Sapnap hold him even more securely. 

“N-NO FUCK YOU! LET ME GO!”

“Oh relax, it’ll only hurt for a minute. You’re acting like a foal.” Antfrost said, scolding the struggling man as if he were a child as he brought the needle closer to his nipple

Dream let out a cry of pain as the sharp needle pierced through the sensitive bud.

“AAAHHH! FUCKYOUFUCKYOUFUCKYOU!” Dream screamed, wildly shaking his head as his left nipple was fitted with the golden ring.

Sapnap and Antfrost rolled their eyes at his explosive reaction.

“God, what a drama queen.” Sapnap commented as he held on tight to the thrashing man.

As his right nipped was pieced, Dream merely grit his teeth and slammed his eyes shut, not wanting to give the guards the satisfaction of hearing him scream again. Fighting back tears was a little more difficult though. 

“Those bastards will not see me cry...they will not see me cry...I will not cry…” He repeated in his head over and over again. 

When he opened his eyes and looked down, he blushed in humiliation as Antfrost attached the golden chain to nipple rings, bridging them together. 

The deeming jewelry of slavery glistened in the morning sunlight, and their weight added to Dream’s humiliation and discomfort.

Sapnap finally released the man and walked around to gaze at his new nipple piercings. 

“Hmm, how beautiful~” He said before leaning down and giving the chain a slight tug, making Dream shriek in pain as the tug brought immense pain to his delicate buds.

In retaliation, Dream spat in the guard’s face. As the guard wiped away the hunk of saliva dripping down his cheek, he gave the defiant slave a swift, yet hard slap across his smirking face. Dream’s head spun at the hard blow to his face.

“Ugh, you may be a pretty boy, but god are you fucking bitch!” He heard the cat hybrid comment. 

Dream took that as a compliment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeyyy. I wasn't going to write another chapter for this story for another few days but...I missed it alright? I thought of the idea for this chapter this morning and immediately began writing it. 
> 
> Anyway, once again thank you all for your support and comments.
> 
> I know I'm starting to sound like a broken record at this point, but suggestions for the content of future chapters are welcomed and very much appreciated.


	7. Ride like the wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George teaches his stallion proper posture while running.

The guards didn’t stay long after piercing Dream’s nipples. After the piercing had been thoroughly cleaned, they dragged him back to his stall, which was easier said than done. Dream was still enraged by what they had done to him and he wasn’t going anywhere without a fight.

It took a lot of force, whipping, and brutal slaps across the face before they had managed to shove Dream back into his tiny stall. As they marched away, Antfrost and Sapnap had smug expressions on their faces as they listened to Dream’s hollers of rage from the barn. 

“When I get out of here, I’ll smash your stupid fucking heads in while I make your whore of a “king” watch!”

Of course, these were all empty threats, as Dream was still essentially a powerless pony slave. All he could do at the moment was lay in his bed of hay, plot his grand escape, or eat the slop the guards had carelessly dumped into his feeding trough. He turned his nose up at the “meal” He did however take a large gulp of water from the other trough. All his shouting had caused his throat to become painfully dry.

Once he had finished, he looked at the iron bars and door of his stable. He gave it a few hard kicks, testing its strength. Unfortunately, the only thing he succeeded in was painfully smashing his big toe, as the stable wall held strong.

“It’s made of iron, stupid. What did you think was gonna happen?” He thought, reprimanding himself for even thinking that would work. 

Great. Now his nipples and toe were aching, not to mention his pride.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After another nearly sleepless night, Dream was again awoken right as he fell asleep it seemed. The voice was a lot more cheery than the one that awoke him the previous morning. Dream knew exactly who was behind the irritatingly happy voice.

“Good morning, horsey! I’m sorry I couldn’t visit yesterday but don’t worry, I’ll make up for it. We’re going to spend the whole day together! Aren’t you excited?” George informed as he unlocked his stallion’s stall and stepped inside. 

“Go fuck yourself!” Dream snapped as he clumsily got to his feet. 

“Aww. Is someone still being a naughty little mustang?” 

Dream scoffed at the gall of the shorter man. How dare he demean and talk to him like he was nothing more than a wild animal!

“I’m not a fucking horse! I’m a human being!”  
The king let out a condescending chuckle at Dream’s outburst.

“Oh, you keep telling yourself that, stallion. You’ll be a nice, broken horse in no time.”

Dream wanted to clobber the smug king in his smirking face. The only thing that stopped his act of revenge was the riding crop, and even worse, the cattle prod sitting menacingly in the king’s holster. 

Dream let out a hiss of pain as George stroked at his new nipple piercings.

“So pretty…” He mumbled as he admired the golden pieces decorating Dream's defined pecs. 

Dream began to squirm as George poked and prodded at different parts of his body. He ran his fingers over the several battle scars on his chest, arms, and face. 

“Nice and rugged aren’t you?” George cooed as he traced a rather large scar on Dream’s right bicep.

“Anyway, how about you follow me outside and we’ll start some training?”

Dream swallowed thickly as George mentioned “training.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Today, we’ll be working on your posture” George explained as Dream followed him out to the paddock. 

“What the hell does that mean?” 

“Let’s be honest, you’re not the most stable on your hooves. I can’t have you pulling a cart and tripping over yourself the whole time. You’re going to learn how to walk, trot, canter, and gallop properly and gracefully.”

“At least you don’t have to carry him on your back…” Dream thought in his head, trying to find any good in his humiliating situation.

George brushed a thin whip against Dream’s already bruised rump, which quickly got his attention.

“We’ll start off simple. I want you to walk around in a circle. Make sure you keep your back straight and your legs steady. I’ll use this little tool here if I ever feel the need to “correct” you.

A light smack on his backside was enough to get Dream moving. Although he was slowly getting used to walking in the pony shoes, it was still difficult to maintain his stability. Still, he managed...for now at least.

“Trot!” George commanded, smacking Dream’s ass again.

Dream winced, but began to pick up the pace, his walk becoming a jog.

“AGH!” He cried out when George smacked him across the back.

“Get those knees up higher!” 

Dream obeyed, but not without mumbling a few curses and insults under his breath.

The brutal training went on for hours, and Dream’s strength was dwindling by the minute. He had been whipped many times for “incorrect posture”, and his head was spinning from the burning pain on his back, thighs, and ass.

SMACK “Head up!”

SMACK “Faster!”

SMACK “Stand up straight!”

SMACK “Quit stumbling!”

SMACK “I said gallop, not trot, you stupid horsey!” 

Dream moaned in pain and discomfort as his painfully erect cock bounced up and down as he cantered.

During one of his breaks, George had gotten out a penis pump, and used it on Dream, making his cock grow to its full extent. George had pumped and pumped, only stopping right before the stallion reached his climax. To Dream’s dismay, George took the pump off his cock and replaced it with a silicone cock ring so he would maintain his painful erection. 

Dream wanted to cry and beg George to finish him off, but one thing stopped him: His pride. He would not beg and lose what little dignity he had remaining. Instead, he merely bit his tongue as the tortuous training continued.

By sunset, Dream was in horrific pain, drenched in sweat, and humiliated beyond belief. His feet ached and they wobbled with every step he took. He wasn’t going to be able to take much more… 

George held his hand up, signaling for his stallion to stop.

“Alright, alright, that enough for today.” He mercifully said.

Dream let out a long sigh before falling onto his knees, completely exhausted from the vigorous training. He didn’t even fight back when George pushed him onto his back and kneeled between his legs. George carefully removed the cock ring, making Dream moan at the contact.

“You wanna cum, Horsey?”

“Y-Yes…” Dream moaned out desperately 

“Well, if you wanna cum, you gotta whinny for me first.

“N-No!”

George shrugged before letting out a sigh.

“Fine, if you wanna sleep with that boner, be my guest. I’ll just have to make sure to tie you up before I leave you in your stable. Can’t have you grinding against everything.”

Dream bit his lip as he evaluated his options. He was hard. Painfully hard and there was no way in hell he wanted to sleep tied up, and with a boner none the less. He decided to swallow his pride and comply with deeming George’s orders. 

“N-Neigh...Neigh, neigh, neigh. There...are you happy now?”

“Very.”

George replied, beaming with happiness as he leaned down and took Dream’s length in his warm, wet mouth and began lapping at it with his skilled tongue. 

Dream had the best orgasm he ever had that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I being too mean to poor Dreamie?


	8. Ravaging Gavage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George has to do what is best for his stallion, even if it seems cruel...

“Sire?”

“Yes, Sapnap?” The king replied to his loyal guard.

“We have been facing an ongoing issue with thy slave.”

“And what is that?”

“He appears to have gone on a hunger strike. He hasn’t eaten anything in over 5 days. Whenever we try to feed him, he either ignores it or bucks the trough in our face.”

George let out an annoyed sigh. He should have seen this coming. He was aware of his stallion’s refusal to eat, but he thought that he would give in to the hunger after a day or two like most prisoners. Alas, that was not the case, as Dream was still remaining as defiant as ever.

“Is there anything we can do?” George asked worryingly.

“There is one thing…” Sapnap said.

“But it’s not pleasant…”

George knew exactly what he was talking about doing, and he didn’t want to do it unless he absolutely needed to.

“How about I go down there, and try and reason with him. If he still refuses, then we can...do it.” George said.

“Get the other guards and meet me down at the stables in about 20 minutes.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunger gnawed painfully at Dream’s empty stomach; The result of not eating in over five days. After realizing that physical resistance was futile, Dream had resorted to going on a hunger strike. When the guards showed up daily to give him his serving of slop, he would either ignore it or kick the trough over. One day, he even took in a mouthful of the food and spat it in the guard’s face.

The look on the demon guard’s face when he suddenly had a heap of slop spat into his face was something that Dream would cherish the rest of his life. He chuckled and gloated about it for hours after. Unfortunately, that became a one-time thing. Now when a guard comes to feed him, they immediately draw their shield up. 

Pity…

Dream was currently sitting in the hay bed, working on trying to get the hoove gloves off. He was pulling at the leather straps with his teeth, trying to get them loose. Although he had been at it for hours, the gloves simply did not budge. They remaining firmly locked onto his arms. He let out a groan of frustration. 

He was about to try again but was interrupted by the sound of the barn door opening. He was expecting it to be one of the guards bringing in his daily slop but instead walked in the monarch himself. 

Dream gave him nothing but cold, firm silence as he entered the stall. George’s eyebrow furrowed as he noticed Dream’s thin and pale physic as a result of starving himself.

“Hello, darling.” George greeted with a smile. 

Dream snorted rudely in reply. 

“I know you haven’t eaten in a while. You must be terribly hungry, my love.” The king said with genuine concern, reaching out to pet his tangled hair.

Dream slapped his hand away, snarling as he did. 

George sighed, trying to reason with his rebellious stallion.

“Honey, please tell me. Why won’t you eat? You need to eat to regain your strength and health. You’ve lost so much weight the past week, and I’m starting to get worried.” 

Dream crossed his arms and looked away.

“Don’t you want to be my big strong stallion?”

“I’d rather be a stinking corpse than your stallion!” Dream finally snapped.

At that moment, the three guards burst through the door. The king turned to them, giving them a solemn nod, before turning back to the confused stallion.

“I’m sorry, Dreamie…”

Before he could even register what was happening, Dream was roughly pushed to his knees by Sapnap. Before he could struggle, he was magically paralyzed below his collarbone by the demon guard. Dream let out a few whimpers of fear as he found he could not move his body. He commanded his arms and legs to kick, hit, and thrash but they did not obey. Instead, his legs remained firmly bent on the ground while his arms hung at his sides.

Antfrost came closer to the helpless slave, his eyes darting frantically across the room. His eyes eventually locked on the cat hybrid and what he was holding. 

He was holding a thin plastic tube attached to a funnel…

Dream’s eyes widened in horror when realized what was about to happen with said tube and funnel. He immediately slammed his mouth shut, grinding his teeth together to cage his throat from the impending intrusion. If they dared even touch his mouth, he would bite their fingers off. 

“So that’s how it’s gonna be, eh?” He heard Sapnap say cruelly.

Dream’s bloodshot eyes nearly bulged out of his head when he felt the tube being shoved into his right nostril. He wanted to scream and beg them to stop, but all that came out were coughs and sputters as the cold tube was shoved deep into his nostril and eventually down his throat.

His mouth was gaping open, trying to regulate his breathing as he began to sob from the rough procedure. He let out high pitched whines of pain and discomfort as a milky liquid was poured into the funnel, traveling down the tube and finally down his throat. Dream felt like he was slowly drowning. Sapnap held the force-fed man’s head still as he had begun to wildly shake his head in an attempt to dislodge the tube.

George bit his lip. It was painful watching his cute beloved pony in so much pain, even though he knew this had to be done. He knelt down in front of his stallion and began to lovingly stroke his cheek in an attempt to comfort the distressed man.

“Sssh, sssh, sssh. It’s ok baby, your master is right here.”

Dream let out an angry cry and began to thrash his head even harder at George’s pathetic attempt to console him. 

“I know you’re upset, baby, but this is for your own good. You need to eat.”

Dream could only let out a few guttural gags and chokes in response.

The torture seemed to go on forever, but eventually, the liquid food mercifully ran out. 

Dream gagged as the tube was roughly pulled up his throat and out his sore nostril, coughing when it was finally out. He slumped to the hard floor, coughing and panting as the demon reversed the paralysis spell.

As laid on the ground, he put all of his concentration into not vomiting the forced meal back up. The last thing he wanted was to have to go through that again. 

The saddened monarch turned to his guards, silently dismissing them. 

He sat down next to the ravaged man and cradled his twitching head in his lap. He began to give him a scalp massage, trying to calm him down. Dream didn’t resist, but he did spit out a few insults at the king as he relaxed slightly under his touch.

“Y-You, r-ruthless tyrant…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is one of the more brutal things I've ever written. It might just be me, but force-feeding is truly a horrific procedure.
> 
> I actually felt bad for Dream while writing this...


	9. Bath time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George's stallion is in desperate need of grooming

George had spent a good while comforting his stallion. The experience had to have been traumatic for him, and although Dream was a rather naughty pony, he deserved some affection. 

Even during his daily training season, George was being lenient and he didn’t push Dream too hard that day. Most of the season was used to make sure his walking posture was nice and graceful. George hadn’t even whipped him for his mistakes. Sure he moaned and complained through the whole thing, but George let it slide...for today at least.

At the end of the session, George walked up to his stallion. His face cringed when a foul ordor hit his nostrils. It didn’t take long for him to realize that it was coming from his stallion. He smelt heavily of B.O, sweat, and hay. His dirty blonde hair was also greasy and matted. It was clear that his stallion was in desperate need of some grooming.

George smiled. This would be a great time to bond with his stallion and maybe even start to gain his trust. 

Dream currently had his bridle on, and George had tied the reins to a fence post while he prepared the bath.

He dragged a stock tank over by a hose and began to fill it with water. While it filled, George reached into a chest, pulling out several bath supplies: Shampoo and conditioner, a brush, soap, a large fluffy towel.

George turned off the hose once the trough was filled, set down the bath supplies, and went to retrieve his stallion. 

As he untied the reins from the post, the king began to coo at his exhausted pony.

“Aww, look at you waiting patiently for your master!” The king said as he tugged at the reigns and led his stallion to his bath. Dream kept his eyes on the ground the whole way there. 

Once there, George removed the buttplug before motioning for Dream to sit in the water. The water was cold and the trough was a tight squeeze for his rather large body, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to feel clean again.

Once settled, George grabbed at his hooves and began to unhooked the straps binding them to his arms. This made Dream look up, his eyes wide upon realizing they were going to be taken off. George caught on to this, tapping the cattle prod strapped to his waist, making sure that Dream could see the threatening tool. 

“I’m going to take these off now, your boots too. Can I trust you to behave for me?” The ruler asked threateningly.

Because of the bridle wedged between his teeth, Dream couldn’t speak, but he could shake his head. He would obey for now. He was too weak to fight back anyway, and he’d do anything to have the hooves taken off, even for a moment. 

“Good boy.” George praised as he removed the hooves binding his feet and arms. Dream sighed in relief as his toes and fingers were freed from their latex prison, flexing and stretching the neglected muscles. He allowed himself to relax, letting the cold water wash away the sweat and filth clinging to his body. He let out an embarrassingly high-pitched shriek when he felt a spurt of cold water wash over his head, wetting his hair. 

George chuckled as he turned the hose off.

“Sorry, but I had to wet your mane somehow, Dreamie. 

Dream merely blushed before crossing his arms in annoyance. He groaned when he felt George’s thin fingers begin to massage shampoo through his hair. 

“Ieth cath oh ith mfself!” He tried to say from behind the bit gag.

“You can do it yourself?” George mocked teasingly.

“Oh don’t be ridiculous, Dreamie. You’re only a horsey, and horses can’t bathe themselves. That’d just be silly!”

“Amth na a horth! Amth a huthan bething!” Dream argued back angrily, his voice muffled and difficult to understand. 

George ignored him as he turned the hose back on to rinse the shampoo from his hair. He giggled when he noticed Dream’s sopping wet hair sticking in front of his eyes. As he squirted the conditioner into his palm, he took a moment to admire his slave’s nipple piercings.

“Your piercings are healing quite well, my dear.” He said as he rubbed the conditioner through his stallion’s mane. The expense conditioner quickly smoothed and detangled Dream’s messy and matted hair, which he was grateful for. 

“You have such a beautiful mane, my love.” George complimented as he finally rinsed the conditioner from his hair. 

“Hmmf!” Dream cried out as the cold water hit him once again.

George giggled before motioning for Dream to get out of the trough and to stand on a mat. He grabbed the towel and began to dry off his wet body, and hair. As he did, he made a few comments along the lines of how much of a beautiful stallion he was, which made Dream blush. 

Once dry, George began to slip on the latex hooves back on his horsey. Dream whined in protest, pulling arms and legs away to avoid having them put back on. A quick swat to the rear with the riding crop was enough to make him standstill.

“Naughty boy!” George scolded as he slipped the boots on.

As Dream’s hands were once again locked away in the latex hoof sleeves, George continued to lecture him.

“I don’t know why you make this so difficult! Things would be so much easier for you if you’d just obey.”

Dream only gave a hateful glare as George began to lead him back to his stall.

“Sit on the haybale or I’ll spank you until you can’t stand” 

Dream grunted before reluctantly plopping down on the haybale, awaiting his new humiliation. George walked behind him with a large brush and began running it through his tangled and damp hair.

“See? You could be a good boy if you wanted to. We just have to work on ridding you of that nasty attitude!”

This scared Dream. Being in the stall alone for hours on end gave him plenty of time to think. In that time, he had realized what the king was trying to do to him: He was deliberately trying to rewire his brain and truly make him believe that he was an animal. He needed to get out of here, and soon. Dream considered himself to be quite the resilient man, but he didn’t want to be put through the wringer like this.

Dream’s thoughts were interrupted when he felt soft fabric wrap around his cold and trembling body. He saw that it was the monarch’s expensive royal blue robe.

“I know it must get awfully cold here at night, so I thought this would help. I have plenty of robes the way it is, so you can keep that one. Consider it a present from your beloved master.”

Dream sighed but nestled into the admittedly cozy warmth the robe provided, using it as a blanket. George smiled and gave his stallion a small peck on the forehead.

“Aww, I’m spoiling you already!”


	10. Pig Sty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream gets a visit from an old "friend"

It was easy for Dream to fall asleep that night. The fuzzy robe provided cozy warmth, and not to mention he was exhausted from the events of the day. However, he was awoken by the sound of...laughter?

His eyes fluttered open and were drawn to a tall figure standing in front of his stall. 

“Ohoho myhaha god! I never would have imagined the rumors were true!”

Dream immediately recognized the taunting voice. It was the voice of his old rival.

“T-Technoblade?”

“Bingo! And how do you do, Dream, or should I call you “Slut pony?” The pigman teased as he stepped inside the stall. 

Dream grit his teeth, clutching the robe tighter as to cover his naked body.

“You know when I heard that my old dueling rival, Dream, had been captured and turned into the king’s pony slave, I thought they were shitting me. Not so high and mighty now are you, Clay?” Technoblade asked, tilting his head.

“Shut the fuck up!” Dream spat. Technoblade merely laughed at his rival’s outburst. 

“Oh, you’re in no position to be making demands around here, you cheap slave.” Technoblade said before grasping at the robe covering Dream’s body and ripping it away. 

“H-Hey!” Dream studdered out as he was exposed. His hooved hands instinctively shot down at his crotch, trying to cover whatever they could. Technoblade let out a wolf-whistle as his eyes ate up Dream's practically naked body.

“Oh, this is better than I could have ever imagined~” Techno said as he bit his lips lustfully.

“Move your hooves, whoresie. Those curves are no longer yours to hide.”

He kneeled down and pulled at the horsetail buttplug, making Dream flinch and let out a quiet moan. 

“The king ordered me to patrol around this area.” Techno informed, his hand stroking down Dream’s blushing face. 

“The other guards and I could hear your whorish moans and screams for miles.” Dream growled in anger as Techno began to grope and kneed at his sore and bruised ass.

“You know, I never thought of the king as being the domineering type, but wow...He must have really made you his bitch!” 

Dream finally lifted his arm and struck the pig hybrid across the face. The iron horseshoes on the gloves caused Techno’s right eye to become swollen and his nose to drip blood. A look of hot anger flashed across the pigman’s face as he roughly slapped Dream right back, causing the slave to fall over onto his side.

“You have some nerves you stupid mustang! Didn’t your master teach you that you’re nothing more than a submissive slut!” The guard pulled the large man over his lap, putting a hand over the slave’s scarred back to hold him steady as he squirmed. 

“I would do much worse, but I doubt the king would be happy if he found out I was banging up his prized stallion.”

With that, Technoblade began to swat at Dream’s bare ass, quickly making it glow bright red with each rough slap. Meanwhile, Dream covered his nearly crimson flushed face with his hands, trying to pretend he wasn’t being spanked like a child by his arch-nemesis.

“Bad boy!” He heard the hybrid scold as he smacked even harder, making the stallion let out a cry of pain.

“No, no, no! This isn’t happening! It’s all a nightmare... This fucking pig isn’t spanking the absolute shit out of me…” He tried to tell himself, although the pain in his rear confirmed his worse fears: This was all real. 

By the time the pigman was finished with his brutal spanking, tears of pain and extreme humiliation were streaming down Dream’s face. 

Technoblade pushed the sobbing man off of his lap, before getting up and dusting off his pants. 

“Thanks for the entertainment Dreamie, I really appreciate it. The night shifts can get rather boring.”

“FUCK YOU!” Dream screamed in reply, still completely mortified by what had just happened.

“Oh don’t worry Dreamie! I'll make sure to visit you every once in a while!” Technoblade said threateningly before locking the stable back up, and leaving the barn, whistling as he did.

Dream recovered himself with the royal blue robe, burying his face in the expensive fabric, wishing he could just disappear. His ass still stung, and would probably hurt well into the morning. Every step he would take, Dream would be reminded of the humiliating events that took place that night.

When he got out, Dream swore that he would make both the king and the pigman his bitches. They would repay him for his humiliation twenty-fold!


	11. Cart Pulling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George trains his stallion to pull a cart.

That morning, Dream was once again awoken, although much gentler this time. He felt a nose creep into the crook of his neck, nuzzling it. Dream found himself not resisting but accepting the affection.

“Wakey, wakey, handsome.” He heard the king’s voice whisper before he kissed his cheek.

Dream slowly stirred awake, getting to his hooves, mentally preparing himself for another grueling day of training. George went up behind the stallion, his hands caressing up and down his chest. 

“We’re going to start cart pulling training today.” The king informed.

“Oh, fucking great!” Dream groaned. 

George merely giggled at this before whispering in his ear again.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure this will be fun for you as well~”

With that, George reached around to Dream’s front, attaching a mushroom-shaped silicone device around the sensitive head of his penis. Before Dream could react, George pressed a button, making the device vibrate slightly. George smiled as his pony let out a gasp, both of surprise and pleasure. 

George smiled, knowing today was going to be fun.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I know you’re a strong stallion, but we’ll start with a more lightweight cart today.” George said as he finished adjusting the bit into Dream’s mouth. He then made sure that the leather horse harness that tethered him to the cart was firmly attached to the stallion’s muscular chest. He took a moment to admire his tall stallion once more before sitting down in the small cart, taking the reins in his hands. 

“Ok, now the same rules apply to the reins as before. When I pull right, you go right, when I pull left you turn left, and when I pull both you stop.” The king briefly explained once more before moving on.

“Now, I’ve decided to make this a more rewarding experience for you. Once we start, I’ll turn the vibrator on a low setting. If you show a decent amount of obedience, I’ll allow you to orgasm. Should you decided to be disobedient, then I will deny you of your precious release. Got it?”

Dream groaned but shook his head to let the king know he understood. Yes, this was going to be absolutely humiliating, but it was a hell of a lot better than being whipped. His ass already hurt from the previous night…

Suddenly, the vibrator whirled to life, and the king commanded Dream to trot.

Dream let out a few soft moans before trotting forward, trying to keep his concentration. The vibrations weren’t enough to carry him to orgasm, but they were enough to ignite the fires of arousal within his crotch. 

From behind him, he could hear George cooing at him. 

“Such a good, horsey~ You’re quite the natural at this aren’t you, my stallion? So eager to please your king and master~”

Dream closed his eyes, his face twisted with anger. 

“Shut up, shut up, shut up!” He thought in his head, which was growing fuzzy with arousal. 

“Canter!” George shouted, turning up the vibrations slightly.

Drool began to drip from the dehumanized man’s maw as he cantered around the paddock, pulling the cart along with him.

After running the gaits for what seemed like hours, George pulled back on the reins, letting his stallion take a break. He got out of the cart and walked over to his mess of a pet. 

His face was caked with sweat, drool, tears, as well as flushed red with embarrassment. His hooves and body were shaking, threatening to give out from pain and exhaustion. His eyes then flickered down to Dream’s hot and angry erection. Even with the round silicone vibrator covering his head, George could tell that Dream’s stimulated tip was leaking with creamy precum. It made the king’s mouth water. 

He caressed Dream’s sweaty face and hair.

“Look at you~ So needy and desperate. I bet you wanna cum so bad, baby. Tell me, do you want to cum my love?”

Dream almost immediately shook his head, his pleading eyes making contact with George’s seductive ones. This made George smile. He gave Dream a quick peck on the cheek.

“Be good, and I might just give you what you want...maybe….” That was all that was said before George returned to the cart.

“Now, Gallop!” He commanded, which the dehumanized man immediately complied despite his exhaustion, as he was growing more and more desperate for a release. George increased the vibrations once more, smirking as he watched his stallion’s reaction, which was to roll his eyes to the back of his head. He was close...so fucking close.

By the end of the cart pulling session, Dream was absolutely losing his fucking mind. His already unwinding mind was fuzzy with arousal and pure desperation. George on the other hand was palming his own growing erection through his pants as he was being pulled by his desperate stallion, the sight absolutely delicious. Dream was becoming more complacent and obedient, and all it took was withholding an orgasm!

Eventually, George pulled the reins, commanding Dream to finally stop. He hopped out of the cart, walking up to his nearly destroyed stallion. Dream let out a cry of frustration as George stopped the vibrations on his tip, and removed the vibrator. His wide eyes met the king’s, demanding an explanation. George untethered the slave from the burden of a cart.

“Pfease!” Dream whined from behind the bit gag. It wasn’t fair! He had done everything he was supposed to, so why did the king take away the vibrator!?

George led his shaky pony over to the tall fence. Dream stood in shock as the king dropped his expensive black slacks, exposing himself, making the stallion blush. George smiled before spreading his legs as he began to finger his hole.

I...Aah~ thought you would like something hmm~....better than a silly vibrator...” He teased seductively as Dream swallowed thickly, his erection twitching with excitement.

“Hmm..ok, that’s enough.” the monarch said before withdrawing his fingers from his stretched hole. He put his hands against the wooden fence before looking back seductively, teasingly wiggling his hips.

“Go ahead darling, enjoy your reward~” 

George gasped as Dream quickly mounted him, wrapping his hooves around his middle and burying his cock deep within the monarch. He began to rapidly thrust in and out, loudly moaning and groaning as he did. 

“Aahhh~ E-Enthusiastic aren’t you?” George stuttered out as he hummed in delight. 

“Good boy….Such a good stallion….”

From being pent up to the king’s teasing and praises, it didn’t take long before Dream was pushed over the edge, spilling a thick load into the king’s rear, crying out as he finally achieved his prolonged orgasm. 

George wasn’t too far behind, rolling his eyes back as his creamy seed spilled down his quivering legs. Dream’s cock was still buried to the hilt, George’s hole squeezing and flexing around the softening rod like it was trying to milk the cock of any remaining fluids. 

George could feel his stallion’s hot breath on his neck as they both panted, savoring their orgasm high. Dream’s arms were still tightly wound around his hips, almost as if he were protecting him. 

George suddenly reached up, and grabbed the reins of Dream’s bridle, pulling his head closer to his. He began to passionately kiss his beloved stallion on the mouth. Dream did not pull away, but melted into the act of affection, his eyes fluttering shut. When George finally broke the kiss, he scratched Dream’s scalp soothingly. 

“That’s a good Horsey…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, did I have fun writing this chapter!


	12. Hot Headed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream gets branded.

As the weeks and months went by, George was pleased with the progress made on his stallion. Despite his haughty demeanor, he found himself being able to easily manipulate the enslaved man. It didn’t take whips, riding crops, or cattle prods, but by simply denying Dream an orgasm. His stallion was often rebellious, bratty, and mouthy, but once he got him achingly hard and desperate, he was a doll. 

At the end of the training, George would let the stallion fuck him as a reward for his obedience. It wasn’t just a reward for him, but for the king. He greatly enjoyed having a large cock rammed up his ass and being bred by the large stallion. He also savored the stallion’s whines, moans, and groans as he finally reached his long-awaited orgasm. 

Of course, Dream was not proud of his submission, but he couldn’t help it. The king made him irresistibly horny, and when he was horny, he couldn’t think straight. His mind became fuzzy and feeble and he was cooperative as a tamed animal. 

George was almost certain that he would be fully broken by the Fall Festival.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was early morning and Dream was still asleep in his stall, bundled in the comfort of the king’s robe. He was awoken by the sound of the stall door swinging open. Dream’s eyes fluttered open. He rolled over, expecting to see one of the guard’s bringing him his breakfast. His eyes widened upon seeing the pig hybrid looming over him. He was smiling at him.

Dream tried to draw himself backward, away from the guard, but Techno attacked a leash to his collar, roughly pulling him to his hooves and out of the stall. He was dragged out to the paddock where he saw one of the other guards, Sapnap. The other thing that caught his eye was a pair of stocks. Stocks in which he was currently being forced into by the two men. He barely even fought the process, only giving the restraints a few test pulls once he was secured within. 

Sapnap narrowed his eyes at him, immediately picking up on his subdued sassiness. 

“Hmm, it seems that the king really has made quite a bit of progress with you. You don’t even kick your food trough in our faces anymore.”

Sapnap commented as Technoblade walked out of sight to retrieve something. 

“Not that I’m complaining. I would rather not have slop spat in my face. I honestly thought that you were a lost cause, but I guess I stand corrected.” 

Dream didn’t say anything. He simply slumped in his restraints, wondering what the hell was about to be done to him. He hoped it wasn’t another piercing; the ones on his nipples just stopped hurting…

He looked up to see his old rival holding a long iron rod, the end of it glowing bright orange and red. 

“Hope you’re ready…” The Pigman said before walking around to Dream’s rear.

“Because this is gonna fucking hurt!” 

Dream finally began to bang around in his restraints. He wanted to scream and beg for mercy, but all that came out were silent screams as the white hot branding iron was roughly jabbed against his rump, burning the sensitive flesh. Technoblade continued to hold it there, watching as the flesh sizzled under the iron. 

Dream ground his teeth so hard that it was a miracle none of them cracked. Tears began to stream down his face, the burning pain too much to bear. He suddenly let out a few throaty cries of agony as the sadistic guard jammed the iron even harder into his rump. 

Sapnap let out a gag as the smell of burning flesh perforated the air. He stepped up to Technoblade.

“Ok, that enough. Pull it away.” He commanded. 

As the branding iron was ripped away, Dream’s shaky legs gave out from underneath him. 

The branding of a crown was now permanently burned onto his rump. 

As Dream sobbed, Technoblade stepped out in front of him, pulling the blond’s hair, forcing him to look up at him. Dream’s green, teary eyes narrowed.

“The king thought it would be appropriate to mark you as his personal slave. He must really like you. I’ve branded hundreds of slaves and prisoners, but none of them have ever been branded as being personal property of the king.”

Dream’s bloodshot eyes widened as Technoblade began to remove his nethorite leggings. 

“But the way I see it is that a slave is a slave. That means I can do whatever I want to them, it's not like they have any rights.” He explained, pulling out his intimating dick and slapping the bound slave in the face with it.

Sapnap waved his hand, trying to get the pigman’s attention.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! We were forbidden by the king to do any sexual act upon his slave. That was a strict order.” 

Technoblade huffed, gripping the panicked man’s hair even harder, making him shriek. 

“Oh come on, a little blowjob ain't gonna taint this pony whore.” He explained nonchalantly, pressing his stiffening cock against Dream’s quivering lips

“Now you better not bite me or I’ll shock the shit out of you with that cattle prod.” The devious man threatened before ramming his cock into the stallion’s mouth. 

It took every bit of restraint Dream had to not bite down on his enemy’s cock, as he didn’t want to be poked by the painful cattle prod. Instead, he allowed the intrusion in, gagging as the Pigman violated his mouth. Meanwhile, Sapnap stood off to the side, not knowing what to do. 

It wasn’t long before Techno spilled his load into the back of the gagging man’s throat, causing him to cough and sputter as he pulled out, seed dripping from his mouth. 

“How does it feel to be put in your place, bitch?” Techo asked mockingly

“F-Fuck you…” Dream muttered, spitting his cum infused salvia down at the pig man’s hooves. 

Dream’s head began to spin and his vision clouded when the guard delivered a hard punch to the back of his head. Before he was able to deliver another one to his eye, Sapnap finally intervened, grabbing the other’s guard’s wrist

“Dude, stop! You can’t just bang up the king’s property like that!”

“Oh please, the dumb slut probaby likes it.” He said heartlessly before roughly slapping the dazed slave across the face. 

“I have no respect for them fuckin’ bluebloods anyway. Of course, King George is practically untouchable, so banging up his precious slave is the best I got.” 

The two guards continued to fight as Dream’s world remained fuzzy and clouded as he was in unimaginable pain. Sapnap eventually got the upper hand, restraining the Pigman in a pair of iron shackles. He roughly pulled him to his feet, dragging him away from the paddock and to the castle.

“Let’s see what the king thinks about that you sick fuck!”

Dream was left alone in the stocks, his ass, face, and jaw in immense pain. 

He began to sob loudly, not even trying to hold back on his agonizing cries. Although he hated himself for it, all Dream could think about was how badly he wanted his master...


	13. Seeing Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George offers his stallion an unexpected surprise.

As he remained motionless in the stocks, Dream began to shamelessly cry a river, reflecting on what had just happened to him. Although being branded was awful, it seemed like a dash of water in an ocean of terribleness. Not only was he violated by his rival, but savagely beaten as well. Of course, Dream was used to being whipped and spanked for his disobedience, but he had never been hurt for no reason before. 

He could feel a lump on the back of his head swelling up as well as a burning sensation on his cheek. His rump was also on fire as Technoblade was as rough with it as possible. 

His neck and back were becoming sore from being stuck in the stocks for what seemed like hours, but the pain paled in comparison to what agony he was feeling right now. He began to shiver as rain droplets showered his body. 

He was eventually saved from his predicament when he heard his master rushing towards him, not even bothering to close the gate behind him. A loud jingle was heard as the king fumbled the string of keys grasped in his hand. Once he found the correct key, he quickly freed Dream, almost ripping him out of the stocks and into his arms. 

Dream’s weakened knees gave out as he wailed into George’s shoulder, desperately clinging onto him. Surprisingly, George managed to hoist the large man up, leading him out of the paddock and towards the extravagant castle by his hoof. The whole journey was a blur for Dream as his vision was clouded by tears. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to be led by the king through the castle. He only opened his eyes when they reached their destination: The King’s Personal Quarters.

Dream had been here before...Months ago when he tried to kidnap the monarch, although he could hardly recall the event. 

Dream was led to the bathroom and sat on the thick rim of the large freestanding tub. George immediately wrapped his arms around his distressed pet, a slew of apologies spilling from his mouth.

“My dear Dreamie! I’m so sorry! This was all my fault! I should have never left you alone with that savage! I’ve always had a bad feeling about him, but I was too foolish to do anything!” The king regretfully admitted as Dream squeezed George back, sobbing into his shoulder. 

“Thank the heavens Sapnap was there…” The king thought to himself as he slowly pulled away, and started to draw a warm bath for his ravaged pet. He deserved this and so much more.

George took a damp rag, dabbing the sides of Dream’s mouth to wash away the dried cum and filth from his face. He then took an unused toothbrush, squirting a generous amount of mint toothpaste on it before scrubbing Dream’s teeth and tongue.

Dream began to shiver. Although these actions were not sexual in the slightest, they still felt very...intimate. Dream chest began to simmer with a warm, fuzzy feeling. It was a strange, foreign feeling; One that the enslaved man had never felt before, but if he had to guess it would be...love. 

Before he could ponder his feelings further, George held up a bowl, silently commanding Dream to spit the toothpaste out. As he spat, Dream sighed in relief as the foul taste of his enemy’s cum was cleansed from his mouth. 

George then began to remove the stallion’s latex hooves binding his hands and feet, the areas that they covered were coated in a layer of sweat and grime. George put them aside to thoroughly clean later. While they were off, Dream took the opportunity to stretch out his toes and fingers, as well as rest his heel on the ground. 

By the time that was finished, the tub had filled about ¾ way with hot water, promptly George to turn it off before motioning for his stallion to climb in.

Dream moaned softy as the hot water engulfed his cold and sore body. Having been born into a low status, Dream had never experienced the luxury of a warm bath his entire life, and God did it feel like heaven. He nearly shut his eyes from the pure bliss, but they shot wide open upon realizing that the king was disrobing. 

Although the two had sex countless times in the past few months, Dream still blushed when he saw the monarch’s naked form. His face flushed even deeper when George climbed into the bathtub and swam close to his face, feeling the hot breath on his nose. He had that irresistible look of seduction on his face that drove Dream absolutely wild. It wasn’t long before Dream gained an erection, making the king giggle. George reached for a bottle of shampoo.

“Let’s get you clean, my beautiful mustang. Then maybe, you can clean me...”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dream sat on the King’s luxuriously soft and cozy bed as the monarch brushed through his damp and slightly tangled hair. As he brushed, George cooed at him for being such a good, sweet, and obedient boy, giving him kisses on the back of the head. A soft smile spread across Dream’s face as he was flustered by his master’s many praises. 

Once he was finished, George tapped the spot in the bed next to him, motioning for Dream to lay next to him. Dream quickly slid into the bed, taking in its warmth and luxury. It felt like a cloud compared to the hay bed he was used to sleeping on.

As he relaxed, he felt a weight on his waist as his master mounted his stiff cock, bouncing up and down slightly. Dream let out a few soft moans, gripping onto the king’s milky hips as he was rode. 

This sex was a lot more gentle than the previous sessions, both going slow and steady with their bouncing and thrusts, enjoying the pleasant sensations the other’s body gave. At some point, George ceased his bouncing, making Dream whine with loss. However, his eyes brightened with interest as George reached over into the nightstand, pulling something out.

“I know this is a bit sudden, but I’d like to offer you a bit of a...promotion, my love.” 

In front of Dream’s face was a blue collar, one that matched the royal blue of the king’s regalia. As it was dangled in front of his face, George explained his significance. 

“Once you put this on, you’ll become a blue collared slave. That means that you’ll rank significantly higher than the common slave. Your status will be similar to that of a concubine, as you will be my personal slave. You’ll be allowed to sleep and live in the castle, wear clothes, and will be serviced by the maids and butlers. I’ll still require you to dress like a stallion from time to time, but only really for events like the festival”

A soft smile spread across George’s face as he stroked Dream’s hair.

“If you accept, then I will give you all you desire. You’ll live a life of comfort and luxury.”

George dangled the collar closer to his face.

“So…” George said fiddling with the O ring of the blue collar.

“What do you say?” 

Dream didn’t respond with words, but instead, he smashed his lips with George’s, quickly thrusting his hips up and down, ramming into the king’s sensitive prostate.

“Oooohh~ I’ll take that as a yes….” He moaned out in intense pleasure. 

“Hmmm~ Such a good boy~ So willing to please your king and master…”

Their lips intertwined once more as they both quickly reached their climaxes and began to shake with pleasure. Once the kiss was broken, Dream threw his head back, panting. 

George smiled as he removed Dream’s current black collar and replaced it with the blue one. 

Dream looked down at it and smiled with pride and admiration. 

This collar was a lot more comfortable than his previous one. It was made out of high-quality leather, the inside coated with soft padding for maximum comfort. It also felt lighter, slightly looser, and less oppressive. 

“Thank you, master.” Dream said before leaning in for another passionate kiss.

“I love you, my king…”


	14. Autumn Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A king deserves to have the best horse in all the land.

Dream couldn’t be happier. He could feel the sweet, cool autumn air on his face as he trotted through the village. He was currently pulling his master, lover, and king in a cart. Although the card was slightly heavier than what he was used to, it was still a labor of love for the far fallen man. 

It had been about a month since George’s stallion had finally broken, and fully submitted to his authority. He had even managed to turn Dream into a blue colored slave! Not only had he broken Dream, but he made him worship the ground he walked on. Dream had abandoned any plans of escaping or revenge, in the slave’s, his only purpose was to serve his king.

In preparation for the festival, George had dressed Dream in horse ears headband, and a black latex suit, which showed off all of his stallion’s best features. From the cart, George admired how great Dream’s ass looked as the latex hugged his curves.

Most of the village people seemed unfazed by the degraded man dressed as a horse. Although uncommon, it wasn’t unheard of for people to train slaves to be animals, especially the wealthy who could afford to do so. If anything, they were surprised that the king hadn’t gotten a horse, or even a puppy sooner.

King George pulled at the reins, signaling for Dream to come to a halt. He then jumped out of the fancy blue carriage and walked over to the front, unhooking his stallion. Although he didn’t need it, George attached a leash to Dream’s royal blue collar. He knew Dream wouldn’t even dream of fleeing from his beloved master. The leash was mostly just for show, letting everyone know that Dream was George’s loyal bitch. 

Even though Dream was wearing high heeled pony shoes, his feet surprisingly didn’t hurt throughout the whole festival. Dream’s transformation into a stallion hadn’t just affected him mentally, but physically. As a result of being forced to stand on his toes for months, it had caused Dream’s Achilles tendon to shorten, making walking on his heels rather painful. Even when Dream wasn’t wearing the horse shoes or fancy high heels, he would often just walk on his toes out of habit. 

As the king stood atop the scaffold, giving his yearly speech, Dream kneeled next to him, his head bowed in respect. Hearing George’s compassionate, yet firm tone made Dream bite his lip. His master’s voice was a sweet symphony to his ears. He especially loved when the monarch concluded his speech and gently pet his head. 

“Good boy, Dreamie...” He whispered.

Dream’s cheeks became rosy at the praise as he leaned into his master’s affectionate touch.

“Thank you, sir.” He said respectfully as he was pulled to his feet by the leash.

“Come, I have something to show you, dear.”

As Dream was led into an empty tavern, the only thing that hit him harder than the overpowering smell of cigarettes and ale was the shocking sight in front of him. In the corner of the dimly lit tavern was his arch-nemesis, Technoblade, hands bound in a pair of wooden stocks, his snout and thoroughly used hole dripping with cum. Not only that, but pig hybrid also had his tusks sawed-off, a constant and humiliating reminder of his betrayal. His eyes were closed, as he was most likely trying to rest, exhausted from the constant fucking and sucking. 

“Hello, traitor. How are you holding up with your punishment?” George asked mockingly.

Techno’s eyes quickly shot open, narrowing as he gazed upon the king, the one who had stuck him here. 

George smiled before turning to his own shocked pet. 

“After this boar-whore decided to be brave and hurt my precious stallion…”

George stroked Dream under the chin, making him purr.

“ ...I decided to punish him by making him the village cum dump. I do love community service!” 

Dream’s face twisted into a mocking smile as he walked around Techno, taking a moment to admire his ruined and creampied hole before roughly smacking his sore ass with his hoofed hand, making the pigman let out a pained cry.

“Hiya, buddy!” He greeted mockingly.

“How are you holding up cumdump?”

Techno responded to the insult by aimlessly kicking his hoof at the king’s pet. It of course missed, and Dream and George laughed at the pathetic outburst.

“Still not broken, are you?” George asked, pulling at his ear, enjoying the squeal the pigman let out.

“T-Technolade never breaks!” He stuttered out, lightly pulling at the restraints. 

“Yeah, yeah...whatever you say” George dismissed before turning to his pet.

“Hey Dreamie, how would you like to get a go at this little piggie?”

As tempting as it was to violate and demean the pigman as he had done to him, he politely refused.

“Nah, I’m not wasting my time with this cheap whore. Besides…” 

Dream wrapped his hoofed arms around George’s waist.

“This cock is reserved for royalty~”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Giddy up horsey!” George said enthusiastically as he mounted his stallion’s long and girthy cock.

It was the ending to another ordinary day.

In the morning, George would awake, more than likely being spooned by his dear pet. Despite the cozy warmth provided by his precious Dreamie, he would eventually have to drag himself out of the luxurious bed. After rolling out of bed, he would dress in his regalia, as well as picking out an outfit for his pet. For today, he picked out a black sleeveless turtleneck and a simple pair of blue skinny jeans. He also wore a simple black pair of tall platform heels. George especially loved how the jeans hugged his pet’s perky ass. 

After breakfast, George would sit on his throne, reading letters, listening to grievances from his subjects or other political figures, and receiving news from the messengers. Before, George dreaded this part of the day. He hated sitting on the throne alone with no one but the silent guards standing around the large room. Now, he had his loyal pet kneeling next to the throne. Every once in a while, George would reach over to pet or kiss his head. Sometimes he would even have Dream sit on the throne while the king sat on his lap, gushing and cooing about how cute and sweet his horsey was while peppering his face with kisses. 

From noon to evening, George would often run around, attending meetings, conferences, settling diplomatic matters, or making public appearances if needed. All the while, his loyal pet, Dream, would follow closely behind. 

Hey, his guards weren’t complaining in the slightest. As the king walked by, they would often whisper to each other about how hot his slave was. 

At the end of the day, they would fuck. As soon as the king’s bedroom door was locked, the two would immensely smash their faces together, sharing a passionate kiss before George pushes Dream to the bed, straddling his hips. Dream would stroke his milky hips as George reached behind, his lubed fingers stretching himself in preparation. It wouldn’t be long before Dream would be drooling as his dick was rode. 

“Who’s my pretty pony?” George panted out, nearing his orgasm. 

“M-Me, sir! I’m your pretty pony!” Dream responded, also close to his own release. 

“Do you wanna cum, my pretty pony?” George asked, slowing down slightly, making Dream whine with loss. 

“Hmmm...uhhh. Pleeease! Please let me cum, master! I’ll do anything!”

“Hmm, I bet you will.” George said speeding up once more, making Dream throw his head back in intense pleasure. His orgasm was beginning to creep closer, it was just above the horizon…

“I bet that you’ll serve me the rest of your life, obeying my every command, being my pony, and letting me ride your sweet horsecock…”

George leaned closer, whispering into Dream’s ear.

“...and you’ll love every moment of it”

Dream let out a loud cry of pleasure as his explosive orgasm hit, filling his master up with his thick and stringy load.

After a few hard thrusts, George reached his climax as well, his cream spilling all over the panting slave’s broad chest. As they both rode out their orgasmic highs, they pressed their foreheads together affectionately.

A wide smile spread across Dream’s flushed face. This was where he belonged. Underneath his king and master, serving and satisfying his every whim. He no longer cared about his own wants or needs. He only thought of George. George was all he needed. George was heaven on Earth to Dream. 

As the king began to play with Dream messy blond hair, he hummed in content, satisfied with the life of being the king’s personal pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOO another story complete! 
> 
> Seriously, you guys are awesome! I never would have thought that the kinky stories I write for fun would get this much support and feedback. I sincerely thank all of you.
> 
> Although I feel slightly saddened to end another story, in the meantime, you can look forward to a new story dropping in the near future. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> My twitter: https://twitter.com/Batterybunny2?s=09

**Author's Note:**

> Back again with another kinky story! 
> 
> Feel free to drop any ideas for the content of future chapters in the comments. (Please I don't really know where I'm going with this fic lol)


End file.
